Exalted Blade
damage within 5''' meters. Each attack has a '''200% critical damage multiplier with a 15% critical chance and a 10% status chance. **Base damage is distributed evenly between , , and . **Base damage is affected by Power Strength and the Melee Combo Counter. **Exalted Blade is also affected by equipped melee mods. Mods that increase base damage, such as Steel Charge and Pressure Point, will increase the base damage of each strike. Elemental and physical damage mods, such as Fever Strike and Buzz Kill, will provide additional damage to each strike determined by the modified base damage. **Weapon Augment Mods like Bright Purity for the Skana will contribute their stat bonuses, but not their Syndicate-exclusive radial effects. **Exalted Blade is affected by Faction Damage mods and Channeling mods, such as Smite Infested and Life Strike, as well as critical damage mods, critical chance mods, and status chance mods (e.g., Organ Shatter, True Steel, Melee Prowess). **Attack speed mods, such as Fury and Berserker, also affect Exalted Blade. **Range mods, such as Reach, extend the range of each strike. **Every instance of damage adds to the Melee Combo Counter. **Leap attacks will cause enemies within range to suffer a Knockdown. **Blind duration is affected by Power Duration. **Excalibur is unable to use any other weapons while Exalted Blade is active. **All other powers can be used while the ability is active, and some abilities will gain extra bonuses if used in conjunction with Exalted Blade. *Every attack will also emit an energy wave in the direction of aim. Energy waves inflict 100 / 125 / 200 / 250 base damage with a 10% status chance and will continue to propagate through the environment until they dissipate. Energy waves have a maximum range of 40 meters. **Base damage is 20% , 10% , and 70% . **Base damage is affected by Power Strength and the Melee Combo Counter. **Base damage is not affected by equipped melee damage mods such as Steel Charge and Pressure Point. However, elemental and physical damage mods will provide additional damage to each wave, and Faction Damage mods will amplify the total damage. **The energy waves' damage is also affected by the Stealth Melee Damage Multiplier. **The energy waves can trigger Channeling mod effects such as Life Strike, but energy is not drained. The damage is affected by the channeling damage modifier which can be increased by mods such as Corrupt Charge and Killing Blow. **Status chance mods, such as Melee Prowess, also affect the energy waves. **The energy waves are considered melee attacks (i.e., enemies killed by the waves are counted as melee kills) and are also counted for the purposes of the Swordsman Challenge. However, energy wave hits do not contribute to the Melee Combo Counter, nor do they activate Berserker. **Similar to the Fluctus, Exalted Blade's energy waves will punch-through enemies and terrain up to their maximum range. ***The energy waves will ignore and pass through both the Arctic Eximus' Snow Globe, and Nullifier fields, hitting enemies inside them. **Attacks made by Slash Dash while Exalted Blade is active will also feature the energy wave attacks. *Exalted Blade consumes 2.5 energy per second while active, and will remain active until Excalibur's energy is depleted, or the ability is deactivated by pressing the ability key (default ) again. **Activation and channeling energy costs are affected by Power Efficiency. **Energy Siphon is deactivated while Exalted Blade is being channeled. **Excalibur cannot replenish energy using Team Energy Restores while Exalted Blade is active. Energy orbs however can still replenish energy even while the ability is active. **Energy can be replenished using Rage while the ability is active. **Entropy will still restore energy while ability is active. *Excalibur will auto-parry any attacks from his front while Exalted Blade is active. While this action consumes stamina, Exalted Blade can continue to auto-parry even without stamina. Exalted Blade will also continue to block any damage from the front even while attacking. **Exalted Blade's auto-parry can trigger Reflection. *While active, Exalted Blade will use an exclusive Stance with its own set of combo attacks. *Can be cast while moving or sprinting. |bugs = |max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration increases the blind duration to 16.92 seconds. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces the activation cost to 6.25 energy and the channeling cost to 0.625 energy per second. **Reduces the blind duration to 2.4 seconds. *Maximized Power Range has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces the base damage to 100. *Maximized Power Strength increases the base damage to 747.5. **Increases the activation cost to 38.75 energy and the channeling cost to 3.875 energy per second. **Reduces the blind duration to 4.35 seconds. **Reduces Excalibur's armor by 5%. }} See also * Excalibur ru:Величественный_Клинок fr:Lame Exaltée Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Update 16 Category:Excalibur Category:Channeled Abilities Category:Mechanics Category:One-Handed Abilities